


The Boy on The Bridge

by ellagm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Outsider, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt (kinda), implied - Freeform, no beta we die like men, or women actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagm/pseuds/ellagm
Summary: The first time Emilia saw him, it was six years ago. She was on her daily night walk in central park when he came and started walking towards Gabstow Bridge.or two times a girl sees alec contemplating ending his life in central park and one times she sees him happy with it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Original Character(s), Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, not really actually but it will make sense once you read
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	The Boy on The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so bear with me haha. This might have some grammar mistakes because this idea came to me while I was at the mall with my friend so I wrote it on the notes app on my phone. Anyway, I’ve wanted to read something like this for a long time but haven’t found any, so I decided to write my own. Any constructive criticism is welcome, just don’t be rude about it.

Emilia saw bridge boy three times.

1.  
The first time Emilia saw him, it was six years ago. She was on her daily night walk in central park when he came and started walking towards Gabstow Bridge. He looked roughly seventeen which meant he was about her age. 

Getting a weird feeling from him, she started walking faster, trying to keep up with him. Waiting to see what he would do she hid behind a big rock. 

She was aware that what she was doing was weird and that she probably looked ridiculous to any bystanders or anyone walking by, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

She had the weirdest feeling, like some omnipresent force wanted her to do this

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned her head back to the boy. He was at the edge of the bridge, looking down. 

She could briefly see his reflection in the water below from where she was sitting. His black hair stuck to his forehead and his blue eyes shone in the moonlight. 

She had a feeling about what he was about to do, but she hoped she was wrong. She always had these types of feelings, and she was almost always right. 

Though right when she was about to get up and at least try to stop him, he sighed and stepped back, lingering for a second before turning around and disappearing into the shadows. 

2.  
The second time was much like the first. It had been one year since she first saw the boy, when she saw him again. 

She had almost forgotten what he looked like, but when she saw those blue eyes, she instantly remembered. 

It took Emilia a second to realize he was walking towards the bridge once again. 

She tried to continue her walk but her curiosity got the best of her, as it had one year before. 

He went to the same bridge as before, and as she did a year ago, she hid behind the same, big rock. That’s when she finally took a moment to take him in. He seemed taller than before. He was wearing the same sweater he had last year, one that had holes in it, though if last year it had been black, this year it seemed to be a dark grey. 

At first she thought she was hearing noises, so she started listening intensely. That’s when she realized that bridge boy, as she had started to refer to him whenever she recalled the incident a year before, was muttering to himself. 

She found herself leaning slightly forward trying to catch what he was saying. She was aware that it was an invasion of privacy but as always she couldn’t help herself. 

“Raziel, please, I can’t do it anymore.” 

_Raziel? _Was that some sort of God she had never heard about? She shook her head trying to clear it. Emilia went back to listening to the dark haired boy.__

____

“I just don’t know if I can do it anymore,” he said moving to crouch at the edge of the bridge. “I disappoint everyone, the world would be better without me.” 

__

Right when she was about to talk to him as she was about to a year before, his phone rang. 

__

Both of them jumped at the sudden noise, the blue eyed boy going to answer his phone. 

__

“Hello? What?” he sighed ”Are you sure? Yeah..yeah I’ll be there......Sure, I’ll see you later.... L-Love you too” 

__

And just as he had a year before, he turned back, and left, leaving Emilia standing behind the rock, watching his form become smaller and smaller.

__

__

3.  
She had thought of the boy on the bridge numerous times throughout the years. Whenever she did, she wondered if he had made it. If he had gotten the help he needed. 

__

Today was one of those days she thought about it. She assumed it was because she was in the same park as she had been when those incidents happened. She was even sitting on a bench next to Gabstow Bridge.

__

She hadn’t seen him in the park since that time his phone went off five years ago. She wondered if he had a significant other, if he was still alive. She really hoped he was. 

__

She thought about how her mental health was in those two years when she had seen him. She thought about how he had changed her life, how seeing him in those vulnerable moments had encouraged her to do something about it.

__

Shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts, Emilia looked down at the book she was reading “A Tale of Two Cities”, when she heard laughter. 

__

Looking up, she was not expecting the sight that greeted her. It was him. It was bridge boy. But he was not alone. Next to him was a gorgeous and very glittery asian man that was slightly taller than him. 

__

Bridge boy, or she supposed bridge man now, was laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. She realized how good he looked when he smiled. One look at him made it clear he had grown into himself. He stood straight, his head held high. 

__

“I’m telling you Alexander,” the glittery man said while trying, and failing to hide his laugh behind his hand ”that’s exactly what he did.”

__

The blue eyed boy- Alexander, she reminded herself, stopped laughing for a second to look at the asian man with a look that just radiated love before he started he spoke.

__

“I know, and I believe you,” he said “I wouldn’t put it past Jace to do that” 

__

“And then he had the audacity to- what?” he said with a slight smile on his face ”Do I have something on my face?” 

__

And indeed, Alexander was looking at him intensely. But, she realized, he wasn’t looking at the taller man as if he has something on his face. No, he was looking at him as if he hung all the stars in the sky.

__

“No, no.. it’s just... I love you, Magnus,” he said, a smile gracing his face “and I still can’t believe we have forever.” 

__

Magnus’ face softened and he reached to cup his, what she assumed to be lover’s, face before he said “It’s hard for me to believe this either, but it’s true, and it’s the best gift i’ve gotten in a long time, Alexander” he leaned down, stopping just when their lips were almost touching and whispered something that she leaned forward to hear and didn’t understand but she assumed Alexander did, “Aku Cinta Kamu” before leaning in closing the distance between their lips.

__

It was then when she decided to stop watching, and not dwell on their words. This was a private moment, that she should let them enjoy on their own, without anyone intruding. 

__

As silently as she could, she got up and started walking away, a smile forming on her face. She was glad that bridge boy finally got his happy ending, that she just knew he deserved.

__


End file.
